1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron source manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, electron-emitting devices are mainly classified into two types of devices: thermionic cathodes and cold cathodes. The cold cathodes include a field emission type electron-emitting device, metal/insulator/metal type electron-emitting device, and surface conduction electron-emitting device.
The surface conduction electron-emitting device utilizes the phenomenon that electrons are emitted by flowing a current through a small-area thin film formed on a substrate parallel to the film surface. Many proposals have been made for a surface conduction electron-emitting device having a new structure and its applications. For example, a basic structure or manufacturing method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-235255.
Such an electron source and an image-forming apparatus using the electron source are manufactured as follows.
According to the first manufacturing method, an electron source substrate on which a plurality of units each made up of a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film, and wiring lines connected to the plurality of units are laid out is formed. The entire electron source substrate is set in a vacuum chamber. After the vacuum chamber is evacuated, the xe2x80x9cforming stepxe2x80x9d of applying a voltage to each unit via an external terminal to form a gap in the conductive film of the unit is performed. The xe2x80x9cactivation stepxe2x80x9d of introducing organic substance-containing gas into the vacuum chamber and applying a voltage to each unit again via the external terminal under the organic substance-containing atmosphere to deposit carbon or a carbon compound near the gap is executed, thereby changing each unit into an electron-emitting device. The resultant electron source substrate and a substrate bearing phosphors are joined to each other via a support frame, completing an image-forming apparatus.
According to the second method, an electron source substrate on which a plurality of units each made up of a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film, and wiring lines connected to the plurality of units are laid out is formed. The obtained electron source substrate and a substrate bearing phosphors are bonded to each other via a support frame, forming the panel of an image-forming apparatus. Then, the xe2x80x9cforming stepxe2x80x9d of evacuating the interior of the panel via the exhaust pipe of the panel and applying a voltage to each unit via the external terminal of the panel to complete each unit is performed. The xe2x80x9cactivation stepxe2x80x9d of introducing organic substance-containing gas into the panel via the exhaust pipe and applying a voltage to each unit again via the external terminal under the organic substance-containing atmosphere to deposit carbon or a carbon compound near the gap is executed, thereby changing each unit into an electron-emitting device. The exhaust pipe connected to the panel is sealed, completing an image-forming apparatus.
Especially the first manufacturing method requires a larger-size vacuum chamber and higher-vacuum exhaust device as the electron source substrate becomes larger in size. The second manufacturing method takes a long time for evacuation from the internal space of the panel of the image-forming apparatus and introduction of organic substance-containing gas into the internal space of the panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing apparatus which can be easily downsized and operated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing method which can increase the manufacturing speed and is suitable for mass production.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electron source manufacturing apparatus and manufacturing method capable of manufacturing an electron source excellent in electron emitting characteristics.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electron source manufacturing apparatus comprising a support which supports a substrate having a conductor formed thereon and has means for adjusting a temperature of the substrate, a vessel which has a gas inlet port and a gas exhaust port and covers part of the substrate, means for introducing and exhausting gas into and from the vessel, and means for applying a voltage to the conductor, wherein a gap or groove is formed at a predetermined portion of the support.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electron source manufacturing apparatus comprising a support which supports a substrate having a plurality of conductors each comprising a pair of electrodes and a conductive film formed between the electrodes, a vessel which covers part of the substrate, means for introducing and exhausting gas into and from a space defined by the vessel and the substrate, and means for applying a voltage to each conductor, wherein the support has a groove in a surface in contact with the substrate.
The present invention achieves downsizing of the electron source manufacturing apparatus and high operability for electrical connection to a power supply or the like. In addition, the degree of freedom of design such as the size and shape of the vessel increases. Gas can be introduced/exhausted into/from the vessel within a short time, thus shortening the manufacturing time. The reproducibility and uniformity of the electron-emitting characteristics of a manufactured electron source can be improved.